


You know what, I'll come up with a title later

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, But he's a cat repellent, Comedy, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Thalia Grace, M/M, Mermaids, Nico likes cats, Reyna is a mermaid, Will likes them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Pirates auThe crew needs to distract the mermaids in order to sail further and Nico volunteers, certain that he would not be affected by them.psst spoiler alert it's because he's gay
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763104
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	You know what, I'll come up with a title later

**Author's Note:**

> Pirates jargon:  
> Helm= steering wheel  
> Great cabin= where the captain chills
> 
> Fun fact: cats were welcomed aboard since they hunted and ate rats (parrots were rare; cats were common)
> 
> Thanks to my friend who told me to add f/f and have a gay fem who would be VERY affected <3

It had been an excruciatingly long travel through the sea, they couldn’t give up. So when they happened upon a nest of mermaids, Captain William Solace had to make a decision.  
“We could plug our ears,” Jason suggested.  
“Those are Sirens, Grace, these are mermaids. Very beautiful, tempting mermaids. If we go into their nests, we’ll be jumping into the sea to join them.” Solace rubbed the nape of his neck, annoyed. Not at Jason, but at the situation.  
“I won’t be affected.” Nico stood out from the crew, with a cat in his arm.  
More than anything, Will focused on the cat. “I thought I told you to leave Beatrix alone. She has to catch the mice.”

Instead of obeying the captain, Nico brought the cat closer to him and made demonic sounds, “Pspspsps.”  
Will lifted his eyebrows. “What is happening?”  
The other cat on the deck, Luna, followed the sound and rubbed itself against Nico’s leg.  
There was some kind of a hope there. Before, Will had never seen the two cats so close to each other. Excited that maybe he could finally pet them for the first time, he carefully approached them as a hunter would to a prey. This obviously scared the poor cats and they scattered out. Will sighed, not noticing how Nico found him to be the most adorable captain he’d ever seen. In fact nobody did. They were just concerned about how they could distract the mermaids. 

“I think we should send out our prisoner.” Jason said, turning to look at Thalia.  
Previously she had snuck onto the ship by pretending to be a man. Once they found out, she had been a prisoner ever since.  
“If she dies, she dies.” Jason shrugged.  
“I hate you all.” She flatly said.  
“Shouldn’t have been on the ship in the first place.” Jason bounced back.

Will thought for a second. “No, that’s a good idea.” He nodded.  
“Hey,” Nico carefully let Beatrix down, “I thought I said I was going out.”  
“No, you are not.” Will was sure Nico wasn’t going to get in any danger- he couldn’t forgive himself.  
“Why not?”  
“Because-- Because, shut up.” Will turned away to grab Thalia and get her on the boat.  
“Let me go out there.” Nico persisted, following the two.  
“I can’t--” He then whispered so only Nico heard, “Lose you.”  
“I’m going.” He smiled confidently as he pushed Thalia into the boat and lowered it. “I’ll be back in probably two minutes, it should be easy to distract them.” He jumped in.

Will gritted his teeth. Nico never listened. He never understood why he cared about him so much. It was tiresome.

As Nico rowed, Thalia watched him carefully. “I’m going to die.” She plainly stated.  
“That’s not going to happen. Mermaids are only female.”  
She muttered, "Fantastic.”

Slowly, they approached the nest of mermaids- he couldn’t count how many there were, they were all swimming in a huge circle to make it seem like there were more of them than there actually were.

A mermaid popped out from the sea. “Hello.” Her voice was like a song, beauty planted in every syllable.  
Nico smiled for he had not seen such beauty before. But he was not tempted. She was just aesthetically pleasing to look at. “Hello.” He replied back.  
“What’s your name, mister?”  
“Thalia.” For some reason the woman spoke, leaning in, “My name is Thalia.”  
The mermaid stared at her, her eyebrows furrowed yet she still looked like the most attractive creature of the earth. She turned back to Nico. “My name is Reyna.”  
She lifted herself up so her torso was completely out of the water. She leaned in, but Nico didn’t reciprocate. “Why, do I not look like the ideal woman for you?”  
Thalia squeezed her eyes shut. She was acting strange but Nico didn’t conclude she was in any danger so he continued the conversation with Reyna. “Unfortunately I’m already in love with someone.”  
Reyna pouted as she descended back into the water.  
Thalia tried to follow her but Nico held her back. “Get a hold of yourself.” He scolded.  
“Right.” She cleared her throat.

“What’s wrong with you?” Nico asked, actually confused.  
“The thing is…” From the corner of her eye, she saw another charmingly beautiful mermaid.  
“Oh, for crying out loud,” Nico leant over and pushed the mermaid’s head back into the water, “Seriously.”  
“It’s nothing! I think it’s more suspicious that you’re not affected by the mermaids.”

Another one rose and Nico pushed her back down. “Come back later.” He said.  
Thalia awkwardly shrugged, avoiding his eye contact. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Nico sighed.

Reyna appeared again. “How does your lover look like?”  
“Blond.” Nico kindly informed her, confident.  
“Well I have a blonde friend.”  
Then, as if they shared a hive mind, a blonde mermaid popped up from the sea.  
Nico pouted. “The one I love has tanned skin.”  
Thalia, sitting opposite of Nico, was practically praying that she wouldn’t be tempted.

Another mermaid popped up and winked at him. Nico was genuinely surprised there was a tanned mermaid, considering how they lived in the sea. “My lover has more muscles.”  
This went on for a while, and as more and more mermaids surfaced, the harder Thalia was leaning into the sea. After ten or more surfaced, Nico was practically holding her back with all his might.

Back in the ship, the crew was shocked by Nico's resistance. “How is he doing that?” Percy questioned although he didn’t expect an answer.  
“He’s almost falling in.” Will muttered, serious. Worry strangled him but he didn’t want to expose his weakness. He was the captain after all. “He’s distracting the mermaids, we can squeeze by them now. Get ready to go full speed ahead.”  
The crew nodded and got to their positions.  
Will was gritting his teeth in fury and panic at this point, his jaw locked tight. To get rid of his built up, inexplicable anger, he gave out a short yell and grabbed the helm.

Back in the sea, Nico was still holding back Thalia from jumping in.  
“Let me go!” She shouted.  
Reyna joined in, “Nico let her come. You’ll see how everything’s just fine. Then you can come down here too.”  
Nico dragged Thalia back to her seat, breathless. “Tell me… What’s wrong… Right now.”  
“I’m gay!” She blurted out. “Kill me for being a homosexual. What? You want an execution by me jumping in with the mermaids? Okay!”  
“No!” He held her back.  
He then noticed his ship soaring behind him, soon past them. They were going to make it.  
Beaming wide, Nico turned to Reyna, “I’m not going to like you. I’m not going to like any of you.”  
“Why not?” She pouted.  
“Because I’m--”  
“I’m gay!” Thalia shouted as she tried to join Reyna.  
“No!” Nico grabbed her just in time. “Dear lord, woman, keep it in your pants!” He set her back down. He turned to Reyna and pouted in an exaggerated manner, mocking her, “Sorry, no food for you today.”  
Reyna grunted then screeched.

Then as swiftly as he could Nico rowed past the nest, which was slower than usual since every couple of seconds he had to snap Thalia back into reality.

By the time Nico and Thalia returned back to their ship, she was taken away to her usual cell, and Nico was dragged into the great cabin by Solace.  
When they entered the room, Nico was practically thrown in. “What?”  
“Don’t you disobey me like that, Nico.” Will spoke through his teeth, “Do you know what could’ve happened to you? There was no way of knowing if you would have resisted them.”  
“There was no possibility of me being tempted.”  
“How do you know that?” Will shouted, “How could you possibly know that--!”  
“I’m gay.” Nico blurted out. Initially, he wasn’t proud of the moment, but upon seeing Will’s reaction, he smiled, “I like men. I- I like you.”  
At first Will wondered why Nico was smiling when revealing this information until he realised he was smiling too. Dammit, he liked him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment to tell me if you liked it or want to burn it


End file.
